Determined
by fictiongirl14
Summary: Katara has been captured by Zuko in a attempt to protect the gang. She has a plan and will stick to it. Well maybe if she can ignore the feelings she begins to feel for Zuko. Eventual lemons in later chapters. This my first time writing a story and publishing it on this website. Hope y'all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"RUN! I'll hold them off, get Aang out of here I'll be fine, I'll find you in the forest, if I am not back by sundown, leave!" I yell at Aang, Toph, and Sokka, while blocking a fire balst. Sokka looks at me, and hesitates at first, but he understands, we can't risk Aang getting caught by Zuko, he knows what I plan on doing. Sokka yells at Toph and Aang to listen to me, Aang looks at me.

"No! I won't leave her!" Aang yells while blocking the attack aimed right at his head.

"Go Aang, I'll be alright." I lie, once I know they are far enough away I'll spring my plan into action.

"Fine." Aang says as he begins to walk into the forest, Sokka and Toph are already half way there, I give him a reassuring smile as he looks back one more time, then runs into the forest. After they are far enough in, I block the entrance with a huge wave, drowning many soldiers and freezing the wall. Knowing it would take the fire benders hours before they would be able to breach the thick wall of ice. Zuko looks and glares at me and sends a fire ball at me, which I easily block.

I then had all the solider aiming all their attacks at me, my plan was falling into action, piece by piece. One fire blast hits my feet, on a normal occasion it wouldn't faze me but this was different.

"Uhh." I "grunted" and "fell." I then proceeded to seem to be unconscious, hoping the fire prince would fall for it.

"Men fall back; bind her and take her to the ship and place her in my quarters and I will deal with her when I arrive. Now that we have her I can use her against the Avatar," Zuko said. Yes I thought, I knew he would try to use me against Aang, try to use me as a trinket to lure Aang in thinking he would try to save me. Little did he know that long ago we all promised that if one was captured we would not try to go back and save them. Aang's safety was to important and he had to finish his training, he already mastered water and all there was now was earth and then soon fire.

I let the soldier bind me easily and I was thrown on the back of their rhinos. Once we arrived to Zuko's ship I was chained to his bed. I was given no water and little food.

"Zuko will be here soon, if you try anything I have been given specific orders to knock you out," said one of the guards before slamming the door and locking me into the dark room. My plan was falling perfectly. I could easily lead Zuko the opposite way to where the gang was traveling. How easily this would be, what was better is that he had me placed in his room, I could easily assassinate Zuko in the night and then be on my merry way out before any of the guards would even know, and then I could find the gang and travel with them, I knew where they would stop to rest and where they were planning to go to finish Aangs training. Just as more thoughts began to filter into my head, Zuko's door began to open.

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I could hear him walking around the room, he was acting like I wasn't even there; I didn't open my eyes until I heard the rustling of clothes. I quickly opened my eyes to see a shirtless and smirking Zuko looking directly at me.

"Ha, peasant I knew you weren't asleep." He says stalking forward towards me. "Now listen here, you will cooperate and lead me to where your little Avatar friend is, if you don't consequences will be paid," Zuko is now standing directly in front of me, his hand ever so slightly around my neck. "Got it?" He asks waiting for my response.

Instead of saying anything, I do something I know I will regret and spit in his face.

"Why you little water wench." He says dropping me and wiping his face off. "You'll pay for that," he then slaps me across the face sending me back against the bed. He then climbs on top of me and seizes my face. "Don't ever do that again, you are not to bend, you will obey me, or your consequence will be far worse next time." He says roughly grinding his lower region against mine, causing me to gasp. "Am I understood?!"

I nod my head in response. _Damn_ I thought, _this is going to be a lot harder and dangerous than what I anticipated._

**I already know what my next chapter planned out, but I will not begin writing it nor will I post it until I have at least received 5 reviews. If you see any grammatical errors, see anything that needs to be changed, want something added, or want something changed. Post it in the reviews. I will try to update this story as often as I can. I will debate on making it a complete one based off its popularity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to add on. I am going to try to keep this up to date. I am on my schools basketball team and I have chemistry, plus filling out college applications and scholarship applications. So I will work on this story during my down time. I have decided to have the view not just be Katara's but also Zuko's. I think that this will add some reader frustration for you guys and help me for any future story. Hope you guys like this new chapter**

_*Zuko's POV*_

I was reeling, how she dare do that, I was being gracious by not killing her, granted I was using her as bait, but still I didn't kill her, nor did I put her in the dungeon and let the men abuse her down there. Never the less she was my prisoner and I believe I made my point to her about behaving. I stalked back to my room to see if she was ready to behave, but when I was about to burst into a raging fit, I was surprised by the sight I saw. She was still bound to the bed, but she was sleeping sitting straight up.

Instead of waking her up, I preceded to my bath chambers to prepare myself for bed, when I arrived she was still asleep. Instead of just leaving her there to sleep, I decided I wound unbind her and have her sleep with me in my bed, but not before taking precautions.

I quietly walked to my door and opened it slightly to tell my guard that he is to open the door for no one but me and that it would be locked tightly. I then quickly made sure that my bath chambers door was locked along with the small window, so I could assure she would not awaken and bend the water into ice daggers to kill me.

After taking all of these small precautions I then unlocked her restraints and lifted her to carry her to my bed. Her weight shocked me, no I did not expect her to be heavy, but I also didn't anticipate for her to weight so light. I was easily able to hold her with one arm and move my covers back to lie her down and cover her back up. I then tip-toed to my side of the bed and laid down, waiting for sleep to capture me.

_*Katara's POV*_

I awoke and felt something warm and lumpy beneath me. Not thinking I just attempted to fall back asleep, but then the previous day's memory rushed back to me. I was captured by Zuko and taken back to his ship, where he is attempting to use me as a lure for Aang. I then dared to peak my eyes open and was shocked to see where I was.

Not only was I lying on someone's chest in their room, but when I looked up, the face that I saw shocked me, I screamed bolted right up out of his bed. Unfortunately, I also caused Zuko to awake also.

"You bastard, first you take me from your ship, but then proceed to sleep with me in your bed?!" I yelled.

"Well how about this Katara, would you rather sleep with me in my bed chambers, or be in the ships jails, where my guards could have easy access to you?" He asked smirking, knowing exactly what my answer will be.

"Well obviously since I can choose neither, I would rather stay in here, but so help me if you ever lay your arms around me again, I will make you regret it." I said matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Oh will you now. Have you already forgotten Katara that you are not in charge here?" Zuko said, getting up and stalking towards me. "Remember you cannot bend due to there being no water, and if you do, I will burn you and make sure you will regret ever have the ability. And if you continue to try to hurt me, then I will do something much, much worse to you." I was then trapped up against the door, Zuko's body was flat against mine.

What I then next I knew I would regret. I kneed him right between his legs, causing him to dopple over in pain. I made a b-line to the door and tried to open it, but to my avail it was locked. I then looked at the window. Yes I thought I could open it and bend the water in and bend a wall of ice thick enough to stop Zuko long enough to keep him trapped while I would then open the door with another wave. But when I went to open my hand was burnt.

I screamed out in agonizing pain. How could this be, Zuko wasn't anywhere near me. I was then dragged to the bed by my hair. I was screaming and thrashing.

I was thrown onto the bed and Zuko climbed ontop of me and wrapped his hands around my neck.

"Now what did I say about behaving!" Zuko shouted while slowly tightening his hand around my neck. "You should be grateful, I haven't killed you, I am letting you sleep with me in my room where you are safe, I am not going to starve you. You should be happy."

Everything was going dark. "Okay Zuko I am sorry, please let go. I will behave, I promise." I said begging.

"Fine but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will not hold back. Everything beside my door will burn you. The only way you can avoid it is if you were a fire bender." He said. He then got off me and went to his door. "I'll be back later Katara, if you behave, then maybe I will feed you."

He slammed his door shut and left me in his room alone once again. I had to think of a way to get out of here. Maybe I could store enough water somehow and bend it. Or starve myself to the point where he has to stop to get me medical help, and then make my escape there. But where would I hide the food remains.

Damn it how the hell was I gonna get out of here. His room was to dry for me to bend the water out of the air, and he had no plants in his room. I could blood bend, but I vowed to never do that again, and I needed a full moon.

I then began to venture around his room, looking for any type of weapon that I could use against him. I searched through every drawer and found nothing. I couldn't even use the book he has, those would cause no damage.

I gave up and just decided to read the books lying around. It was about fire nation history, and honestly I couldn't even remember what half of it was about. The only thing that was truly interesting was about how Sozin destroyed the air nomads. It said that Sozin attacked the "air nations army" but I knew that wasn't true based off of Aang's stories.

The air nomads seemed to try to avoid war and armies. They were free spirited and yes even tho they knew of the war, they never thought that the fire nation could reach their lands.

I heard the door open and I quickly put the book down. It was one of Zuko's guards. He had a tray of food and told me that if I was thirsty I was to tell him, because I couldn't be left alone with water in the room with me. I hated to admit it, but the food was delicious. The fruit tasted fresh and was juicy, and the pork and rice was seasoned amazingly and was cooked perfectly. I was finished the water and just continued to read the boring book.

Zuko arrived back to his room and told me that we would be making a stop at one of the fire nation colonies to get supplies. He told me that I would be by his side constantly and if I tried anything, I would regret it later. I knew better than to do it in a little fire nation colony where they would happily hand me over to their beloved prince.

I would escape, even if it took days, weeks, or months. I didn't anticipate it to be years due to the fact that Aang was on a time frame. He needed to defeat Fire Lord Ozai before the comet. Then I began to think even more. It would be easier for me to stay as Zuko's prisoner, I could manipulate him possibly. I could convince him that I would be enough to bring him back his honor. Even tho I hated to admit it, and it wasn't the truth. But the world assumed Aang and I were together. This should be surely enough to convince Zuko, and Ozai may even believe. Yes I thought, I would stay and be a distraction to give Zuko more time, get strategies, and in the end escape and give away all off the battle plans.

Yes this will work, this will ultimately help the gang.

**Authors Note**

**Hoped you guys liked this chapter. I am hoping that maybe this will help me with my writing skills. If you guys want anything else let me know. I have decided, and agreed, to have Zuko and Katara fall in love slowly. I do not like how in the other stories they fall in love quickly. I know it will be harder to write to, but I am up for the challenge if you guys are up for the wait of me getting the chapters finished. Tell me of any spelling errors or of any grammatical errors that I have missed. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there. I am really happy that I got to work on this story some more. I am not sure after this chapter when I will be able to update. Shouldn't be too long, hopefully. Well here is my next installment. **

_*Zuko POV*_

Why the hell does she not obey! I hate acting like a dick, but I can't allow a disobedient prisoner, no matter who she is. If she disobeys one more time, I don't know what I will do, but I think I got my point across enough so that I she won't.

I enter the food quarters knowing that Uncle will be in here. He was making himself tea. I slammed the door announcing my entrance.

"What's wrong Zuko, having problems?" Uncle asked.

"No, what ever gave you that idea Uncle?" I asked sarcastically. "All she does is testing my temperament; she is contradicting everything I do."

"Well do you blame her nephew? You kidnapped her from her friends, you're holding her against her will, and you are trying to use her as bait for the Avatar." Uncle says.

"Yes, but at least I do not have her in the cells where my guards can have easy access and I am feeding her. And I haven't done anything unruly to her." I said.

"Which I, and I am certain she, is grateful for nephew. Give the young water bender time. She will begin to obey. But do not do anything rash. That will certainly have her never obey you. Be wise nephew." Uncle says in his calm collective voice.

"Whatever Uncle." I say before leaving the room.

Just as I exit the room one of my guards alert me that we are low on supply and that we will need to stop at one of the colonies to restock.

Great. Now this will extend our time to catch up to the Avatar, and if I am not too careful, it might give Katara an opportunity to escape.

_*Kataras POV*_

It took us two days, but we arrived to the fire nation colonies. I behaved during our journey, but only so I could convince Zuko that he could trust me enough to let me get off the ship with him.

"Fine, but you are to speak to no one, you are not to bend. And if you even dare an escape attempt, I will throw you down in the cells before you can even blink." Zuko says in a condescending tone.

I walked around with Zuko ignoring him arguing with the shop keepers. There are kids laughing and playing games. Oh if Sokka was here he would call them "lil monsters in training." One of the kids kicked a ball and it rolled over to me. I bent down to pick it up, but as I am rising my head bumps into Zuko's.

"Ouch." I say in an annoying tone.

"Well be more careful, and then maybe you wouldn't of bumped my head. And besides I thought I told you not to talk to anyone." Zuko says.

"I haven't Zuko. But if you want me to, then fine I will." Before he can say anything I walk away from him with the ball in hand and towards the little kids. "Here you go." I say smiling down.

The little kid quickly takes the ball away from me, but not before I notice the little burn on his arm. "Thank you." He says smiling tentatively.

"What happened to you arm little one?" I ask.

"My daddy got mad and fire bended at my mom, but I got in the way and he burnt me." He said in a sad voice.

"Oh my." I quickly glance back at Zuko who was glaring at me. Well I already disobeyed him once, might as well make sure my punishment is worth it. "Well I'll fix that up for you."

"How?" The little boy asked.

"With "magic."" I say. I then bend the water out of the puddle beside me and put it on the boys burn. I then focus all my energy into healing the burn. It only took a matter of minutes. "There." I say smiling.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." The little boy says smiling and hugging me around my legs.

But before I can say anything I feel two very strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me away from the little boy. He pulls me into an alley and presses me in the wall. "Bad idea Katara." Zuko whispers in my ear. His teeth graze it and cause me to shiver. "I told you not to talk to no one, and I most certainly told you not to bend." He whispers.

He pulls his face away from me, but only kept it mere inches from mine. "I don't care Zuko, I was only returning him his ball and I noticed his burn on his arm. He said his dad gave it to him. I wasn't gonna let him live with that scar." I say, knowing that it would strike a nerve in Zuko. "And besides it's not like I told him who I was and ask him to send a message to Aang. But if you want I can do that right now." I say trying to get out of the wall between me and him. But he only pushes me more up against it. Causing every part of his body to be flush up against mine.

"Fine. But if you do any more bending, or if you talk to anyone else, I will have to punish you." He says.

"Whatever." I say while pushing him back away from me. I know he didn't like it, but he only glared and waited for me to move.

We kept walking and Zuko wraped his arm around my waist. I retaliate at first, but he tells me it is so if I try to run he can more easily grab me.

It was sundown by the time we arrived back at the ship. I was exhausted and felt dirty. I asked and pleaded with Zuko to let me bathe.

"Fine, but you only have 10minutes." He says irritated.

I go into his bath chambers and start the water. It comes out warm automatically and after it is filled up I sink into the tub. It is huge; the tub could fit almost 5 other people. I massage the shampoo into my hair, I don't care if it was Zuko's, I felt disgusting. As I continued soaking, I played with the water. I didn't intend on bending any at Zuko, I knew if I did he would ban my bathing privileges, or worse, he would have to come in and bath me himself.

At first I was disgusted at the thought, but the idea of Zuko seeing me naked gave me butterflies in my stomach. No. He was the enemy, I shouldn't be even thinking about that. I quickly destroyed that image as fast as it came in.

I got out of the tub and drained it. I put on one of Zuko's robes to avoid getting back into my dirty clothes. I then brushed out my hair, for I didn't dare bend the water out, knowing Zuko would know I water bended.

As I walked out Zuko was only in his boxers. He looked at me and glared.

"Why are you wearing my robe?" He said looking me up and down.

"I didn't have anything else to wear, my other clothes are dirty and I didn't exactly want to put them back on. What would be the point in doing that?" I said.

"Fine, I will get you one of my tunics to wear for the night." He says walking over to his drawer. "Put this on, and I will get your other clothes washed. At the next port I will get you more clothes. I wish you would have said something today so I could of got them while we were at all the shops."

I just glare at him and go back in and quickly put on his tunic. It is huge on me. When I re-open the door I see Zuko is in his bed waiting on me to join him before he dims the lights.

As I drifted off to sleep I felt Zuko move in closer to me and wrapped his arm around me.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I feel like I am repeating myself a lot with the he said and she said or I said. So if you feel that let me know and maybe possibly give me ideas to help improve that. I don't generally write stories in this way, so I am hoping that writing this story will help me improve. But please review, thanks for reading, will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Due to the winter storm coming in to where I live, it gave me the down time to go on ahead and write another chapter. Hope you guys like it, love the reviews I been getting. I am going to take your guys reviews and write my story based off your reviews.**

_*Zuko POV*_

When I woke up I felt something warm on top of me. When I looked down I was greeted by a face full of dark brown hair. It then donned on me who that hair belonged to.

Katara was lying soundlessly asleep on top of my chest. Careful as to not disturb her from her slumber, I remove her from on top of my chest and proceed to prepare for the day. I leave a note for her telling her I will be back in the afternoon and she is not to leave the room, she can order breakfast and have it delivered, but she was not to bend anything.

After leaving my room I proceed to the communications tower on top of my ship. When I am there I see my men surrounding a map marking down all the places where they have heard where the Avatar is. To announce my presence I lightly tap on the door twice. The men immediately straighten and await for me to join them around the table.

"Any convincing statements as to where the Avatar is?" I ask.

"No sir, but we have received multiple reports from numerous towns claiming to have seen the Avatar. Generally we would disregard all of them, but they all surround another city where we have heard nothing from. There is where we believe the Avatar is, but we are not 100% sure sir." Say my main soldier Lee.

"Well what is the town's name, I will go see if the name strikes a nerve in our prisoner."

"Omashu sir, there have been some reports on riots, but nothing has been said about the Avatar." Lee states.

"Well maybe the Avatar is hiding his identity. Go on a head and alert the captain to head course to the city of Omashu while I go and converse with the water bender. Continue." I order before leaving.

I quickly head for my personal quarters and knock on the door once to alert Katara that I was about to come in. When I entered Katara was lounging on the couch reading a book.

"Katara I have something to ask you."

"What is it Zuko?" She asked curiously.

"Does the city of Omashu ring a bell to you?" I ask hoping to strike a nerve.

"Aang, Sokka, & I made a trip there once or twice, why?"

"Well there have been reports of people sitting the Avatar in cities except Omashu. And there have also been reports of riots." I say examining her closely. I see her eyes widen and she hear her gasp.

BINGO! I thought.

"Well Katara, hope you wanted to see your friends, because we are heading for Omashu." I say.

_*Katara POV*_

No! Shit fuck no! We can't go there, Aang will be caught I have to delay us, I have to stop Zuko.

As he was heading for the door I lunge at him and knock. Surprisingly I catch him off guard and we both go tumbling to the floor. I land on top of him straddling him.

I then quickly punch him in the head hoping to knock him out. But to no avail he is now more pissed than ever.

He is fuming, before I know it I am on the floor and he has me pinned with his legs with his one hand pinning my hands above my head.

Zuko glares down at me and slaps me across my face.

"How dare you Katara. You should be happy; you'll get to see your friends again. Once they find out we are there they will be so over joyed. They might even come and try to rescue you." Zuko says. He then laughs his cruel laugh.

"FUCK YOU!" I yell.

"Are you offering something Katara?" He asks, his exterior suddenly changing.

"Only in your god damn dreams you bastard."

"Very well Katara, but since you tackled me to the ground, you are just going to have to be bound until to the bed, where I will feed you and you will only be released to use the toiletries and bathe. We will reach Earth Kingdom lands in 2 days, and then we will arrive in Omashu 2days later. While we are there, you will stay with me during the entire time." He says.

He then binds me to the bed and goes and make sure we are going to the city of Omashu.

Those two days were horrible. I was only released twice to use the restroom and bathed only once. The worse was when Zuko would feed me. When I was feed fruit, Zuko would put his fingers so close to my mouth that one time I bit them hard purposely to show Zuko I hated this. The reaction I got threw me off guard, instead of yelling at me or slapping me across the face, Zuko hissed and moaned loudly. And the strangest part was, is that the moan actually caused a stirring inside of me. And I wanted to make him do it again. But instead he stopped and I was no longer feed fruit for the duration of the time.

Once we got to land, we started heading to Omashu. Riding on the rhinos was extremely uncomfortable and of course I had to ride on the same one as Zuko, so I was forced to be pressed up right against him. Which instead of being retaliated by that thought and the feeling, I actually enjoyed it.

"Zuko, are we almost there? My ass is killing me from the uncomfortable saddle." I say annoyed.

"Shut-up Katara. We have to at least make it half way through before we make camp." He says.

"Fine." I say glaring up at him.

Once we make it half way through we camp for the night. While Zuko wasn't paying attention, I practiced my water bending. Then it donned on me, I could escape right now, I could bend the water out of the plants and get out.

So when Zuko had his back turned. I bent the water out of the grass and sent it directly at Zuko, which knocked him to his feet. I then quickly ran. I made it to the forest, but once I got half way in Zuko tackled me to the ground.

_Shit was I in for it now._ I thought.

**And that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will pick up right from here in my next chapter. Until then please review. Thanks for reading**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I am so sorry it took this long to update this story just have been busy. But I am finally getting my grades up and I now have my own lap top where I can work on this story. So I am going to try to get this chapter in and then start/finish/update the next chapter before break is over.**

Previously

So when Zuko had his back turned. I bent the water out of the grass and sent it directly at Zuko, which knocked him to his feet. I then quickly ran. I made it to the forest, but once I got half way in Zuko tackled me to the ground.

_Shit was I in for it now_. I thought.

*Katara's POV*

When I looked up I had to golden eyes glaring down at me. I swear I could see a fire flaming blazingly at me after the stunt I pulled. Oh if smoke could come out of his ears, then there would defiantly be smoke coming out of his ears for how furious he was at me.

I started flaming my body entire body around, trying to get out from underneath of him. I then heard him growl and he had my legs straddled a both of my hands were pinned above my head by just one of his.

"God damn it Katara." He nearly growled. "Why the hell do you keep trying to escape and disobedient?!"

Instead of answering I just spat in his face. Using my water bending to make sure it reached him, if I was going to be hurt, might as well make it worth it. I then felt a stinging in my face, knowing that there was also probably a perfect red hand print as to where he slapped me.

"You leave me no choice Katara. Since you have been so disobedient, I know what I must do know so I know you won't disobey again." He said glaring down at me.

I then felt his hand that wasn't holding my hands in place, go underneath my top. I try to scream, thinking he was going to grope my breast, but instead it goes to the back where my shoulder is. I then feel a pain in the back, that's when I realize what he was doing. He was going to burn me.

I scream out in pain, when I finally think I am going to black out from it, he removes his hand.

"There. Now maybe you will think twice before ever pulling a stunt like that again. And so now whenever you look on the back of your shoulder, you will see a scar in the shape of a Z. So you will never forget who gave it to you." He then gets off of me and ties a rope around my wrist.

I don't say anything knowing the minute I get near a big enough water source I will heal it. "Oh and one more thing Katara. I will be checking on your burn every day, just to make sure that it is still there and that you didn't use your water bending to heal it."

Shit well there went that plan. We just walked in silence and he took us to his tent and put two guards in front of the entrance. "Don't let anyone come in or go out but me. If she tries to escape, carry her back in here and wake me up." He says to his guards.

He then lays us down on a little portable cot and wraps his arms around me. I don't question him, mostly because I know that if I talk, then more than likely I will cry. I will not cry in front of him, I will not give him the pleasure of knowing just how much it is that he has hurt me.

The moon luminescent light shines into the tent. I know now that I won't ever be able to escape. And I would no longer try to, after what he did, I know he could have done worse, far worse. So I began to come up with another plan. I would stay with Zuko until I knew that he would never find Aang. I know I can distract Zuko long enough until Sozins comment. I had to now. Aang knew water bending, he had mastered it before I was taken, he had Toph to teach him his earth bending, and all he had to do now was just learn fire bending. The only reason why they were in Omashu is so they could mostly get supplies for the journey to search for Jon Jon. But unfortunately know Omashu is ran by the fire nation. I know that by the time we get there Sokka would have them out of there. We were only going to stay there for only a week in a half. To make sure that they had everything ready, and to come up with a backup plan in case they couldn't find Jon Jon. And so Aang could practice earth bending some more.

Before I knew it though. I was asleep.

We woke up early in the morning so we could be in Omashu before night fall. I rode on the same rhino as Zuko. We said nothing to each other. There was a lot of pain in my shoulder and as hard as I tried I could not ignore it. So I just leaned back into Zuko and fell asleep.

*Zuko's POV*

I was still furious at her. I didn't want to have to do to that to her, but now hopefully she will obey and not ever pull a stunt like that again. She was so quiet, unmoving, and was leaning up against me, which is out of character for her. Most the time she is either squirming around trying to stay as far away from me in our tiny little saddle/space, complaining about the fact that she wanted her own rhino to ride, that she was hungry, or had to use the restroom. So when I looked down the sight I saw was astounding, she was fast asleep. _Good that means we will get to Omashu much faster._

And sure enough we did. We arrived to the once great city during the midafternoon, far more ahead than what I even expected. Katara slept during the entire ride.

Omashu was captured by the fire nation not very long ago. The king of the city didn't really put up a fight, as to why, it is still clue less to my father and both I. But ultimately it gave us great leverage over the earth kingdom, it was not Ba Sing Se, but it was still one of the major cities in the earth kingdom.

We ended up staying out side of the city due to the lack of space in the city. I tried to wake Katara up so we could go to our tent, but she was too stubborn to. So I just decided to let her sleep and carried her to our tent. I decided to go on ahead and check her burn and see how it was healing.

I lifted her top and laid her down on her side, but what I saw was frightening. The burn was still there, but it was oozing puss and the skin around it was darker than the rest of her body. And the skin of the burn was not the color it was supposed to be. This was probably why she slept during the ride, the pain was probably unbearable. With this I knew there was an infection in it that I would have to tend to it. I just allowed her to lay there and I went and put some ointment on it that I knew would have the burn just close up, my uncle used it on me while I was healing after what my father did. I then wrapped a bandage around it so it would stay clean.

I laid her back down on her back and saw that her face looked a little flushed also, so I made her a tea that would both ease some of her pain, and help the burn to heal faster.

"Katara." I said gently shaking her. "Katara wake up, were right outside of Omashu."

She slowly opened her eyes and winced a little. Then her eyes went into shock as I knew she could feel the bandage on her shoulder.

"Here you need to drink this, it will help heal your burn and ease some of the pain. There is a slight infection so I had to tend to it." I said to her.

She didn't say anything, she just sat up and took the drink away from me and drank it. I then got us some food.

"Stay in here and don't touch anything." I ordered to her before leaving the tent to go to the soldiers I sent out into the city to see if there was any traces as to the Avatar being in the city, or had been in the city.

"Status report."

"Unfortunately sir, we just missed them, and there is havoc in the city. Apparently the Avatar gave the Omashu citizens some of their hope back and they went and invaded the city. There are riots all over the town. There are not enough soldiers to fight off the citizens, your father is sending some more in tonight. The Avatar lead most of the riots, but once they heard of more troops coming, they apparently left. But even with your father sending more troops, we don't know if that will be enough and if they will be here in time." Said more soldier Lee.

"Damn it. Do you have any idea as to where the Avatar is heading to next?" I asked.

"No sir."

"Shit." I said. "Well then we will stay here for tonight and just head to some of the fire nation colonies, there we should be able to hear something, word travels fast. There are bound to be reliable reports."

After the soldiers left I decided to go back to the tent and see if I could strike another nerve in Katara and see if she can give me a clue as to where the Avatar is going next. But when I walked in the sight just left me in awe.

Katara was curled up in a little ball and was fast asleep. She looked peaceful. Her hair was beginning to fall out of its braid and her skin was beginning to gain its color back, but you could clearly see the circles of exhaustion under her eyes. But even then she still looked beautiful. She is so stubborn sometimes, I have never had someone defile me so much, and honestly, I kind of enjoyed it, she is a livewire and was full of energy. Her curves were soft underneath of me last night, yes I was furious, but for some reason I enjoyed her being underneath of me. Wait what am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that, she is my prisoner and my enemy, my complete opposite.

So I just cleared my thoughts and I took off her shoes, she must of fallen asleep wearing them, and then I prepared myself for the night. I then laid down in bed, trying to be quiet and not disturb her. She sighed a little. What she did next just surprised me. She snuggled into me and rested her head on my chest.

She was a little cold so I lifted the blanket up over both of us and wrapped my arms around her and drifted into the best night sleep of my life.

Authors note:

Well that's it for this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I think I have Jon Jon misspelled so if you know the correct spelling please just comment it, along with Ba Sing Se. And any other spelling or grammatical errors that you guys see. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks for reading. Will update soon. 


End file.
